1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, and more particularly to a mechanism for coexistence of communication networks using different communication schemes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Operating two or more wireless communication schemes leads to a problem in achieving substantially interference-free coexistence. For example, a variety of wireless communication schemes have been proposed and commercialized to date. Some of such schemes operate in the same frequency band. In this case, radio interference may take place between terminals using different wireless communication schemes or between different communication modules if a single terminal includes communication modules using different wireless communication schemes.
For this reason, a mechanism has been devised designed to suppress the impact of mutual interference so as to permit coexistence of a plurality of communication schemes (see, for example, JP-T-2005-529549, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
The mechanism disclosed in Patent Document 1 avoids mutual interference by applying a scheduling policy to transmissions conducted under different communication standards.